<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3:35 am by FridaysAt9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633903">3:35 am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/pseuds/FridaysAt9'>FridaysAt9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mulder, it's me. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, F/M, Post-Episode: s06e03 Triangle, Triangle, phone conversation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/pseuds/FridaysAt9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mulder felt the need to convince Scully of what he said in the hospital?</p><p>A phone conversation post Triangle. Just a sweet little drabble post</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mulder, it's me. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3:35 am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been thinking of writing a story that was nothing but dialog on a phone conversation. I finally decided what I wanted and got around to typing it. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong Scully.”</p><p>“Mulder, what time is it?”</p><p>“3.35.”</p><p>“A.M.?”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>“I’m sorry Scully. I shouldn’t have woken you up.”</p><p>“No Mulder, you shouldn’t have.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“But you always do.”</p><p>“You go sleep.”</p><p>“It’s ok. I’m up now. The light is on.”</p><p>“Scully. What are you wearing?”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“Why did you call, Mulder?”</p><p>“I… I just wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>“About…”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well then, I’m so glad you called.”</p><p>[chuckle]</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>“I gave you something for that.”</p><p>“I don’t like taking them.”</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>“Do you think any of it was real?”</p><p>“Any of what?”</p><p>“On the boat.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“I think you likely hit your head when you jumped off that boat, Mulder. I think you hallucinated or dreamt the scenario you remember while you were unconscious and convinced yourself that there is validity to it. But do I think you went back in time to 1939 to a boat filled with people? No Mulder, I do not.”</p><p>“But you were there Scully.”</p><p>“I wasn’t. I was in the FBI building, trying to save your ass from the Bermuda Triangle.” </p><p>“I wish you would believe me. It was you, but a different you.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“But it was you.”</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>“Mulder… Why don’t you tell me about… me. Maybe if you get it out of your system you will be able to sleep and in turn, I will be able to sleep.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“You were traveling with a scientist who had the technology to change the outcome of the war.”</p><p>“Can we say she instead of you?”</p><p>“But it was you, Scully!”</p><p>“Fine. I was traveling with a scientist.”</p><p>“And the Nazis wanted him, but you were willing to take the fall to keep him safe.”</p><p>“Sounds familiar.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“I’m going to ignore that.”</p><p>[chuckle]</p><p>“Anyway, they tried to kill us. We were on our knees with our hands on our heads. It really felt like it was the end.”</p><p>“I guess we didn’t die?”</p><p>“No. And now that I think about it, you didn’t even seem worried. You were all dressed up with your hair done in a gown, and still you were cool and calm.”</p><p>“Somebody has to be, when you’re around.”</p><p>“You looked beautiful.”</p><p>[nervous laugh]</p><p>“Thank you? I think?”</p><p>[laugh]</p><p>“So I told you that you had to turn the boat around and head back into the Bermuda triangle. You of course thought I was crazy and didn’t believe me. But I knew you would do it. Because it was you.”</p><p>“It wasn’t me, Mulder.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“I kissed you.”</p><p>[long pause]</p><p>“Scully, are you still there?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I kissed you. And you punched me. Hard.”</p><p>[laugh]</p><p>“Scully, I have a bruise on my face.”</p><p>“Probably from your fall.’</p><p>“I bruised my face falling into water?”</p><p>“Maybe you hit your face on a piece of debris.”</p><p>“It was you Scully. You have a mean right hook, by the way.”</p><p>“I do, not that I’ve ever used it on you, mind you.”</p><p>[chuckle]</p><p>“And the kiss.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“We’ve never kissed.”</p><p>“Scully, I’m sorry you don’t remember it.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“I wasn’t there.”</p><p>“You were different, but you were still my Scully. You turned the boat around.”</p><p>“Your Scully?”</p><p>“Yeah. Still you. Still challenging me. Still standing by my crazy theories. Holding my hand and running along side me.”</p><p>“I trust you.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“But it wasn’t me.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“I meant what I said.”</p><p>[yawn]</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I meant it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I love you Scully.”</p><p>[sharp inhale]</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“Mulder…”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“Scully, you should sleep.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Sleep good, Scully.”</p><p>“You too, Mulder.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>[chuckle]</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>